The Groupie
by smutgasm
Summary: Bella has been a fan of local indie band forever, she's also been in love with the lead guitarist for that long. Is tonight the night? PWP. AU.


**The Groupie**

Bella grinned as she stepped into the smoky club, grabbing her best friend Alice's hand she pulled the tiny girl along behind her. Pushing though the throngs of people dressed in leather and black they made their way to the front of the stage.

"I'm so effin' pumped!" Alice squealed jumping up and down, her tall black platforms making her at least four inches taller than her short five foot.

"I know," Bella said casting a sideways grin at her constantly hyper friend.

"Don't act like you're not flipping stoked to see _him_…" Alice sang batting her eyes dreamily.

"I could say the same about the bass player…" Bella winked, Alice only shrugged and began to scream when the lights dimmed on stage and the announcer's voice boomed from all around them.

"Winners of Seattle's Battle of the Band 2012 here's….The Sail Out!" Screams erupted from the mass of girls who immediately made a push towards the stage. Four people walked out onto the stage and Bella's eyes briefly scanned over her favorite band's members. The huge drummer with a dimpled smile who looked like a child banging on a toy when he played; the soulful bassist who's long fingers plucked at the strings and his slow easy smile crinkled his sky blue eyes perfectly; the Barbie doll lead singer who constantly blew kisses at the drummer and her perfection caused many to doubt their own self confidence; and lastly _him _lead guitar and back-up vocals with a long toned body, piercing green eyes, a panty dropping grin, and tousled sex hair that made you want to grab on and pull.

"He's so SEXY!" Alice screamed her hands reaching out to the bassist who flicked his shoulder length blond curls over his shoulder as the opening chords began to play. Bella's eyes stayed trained on the guitarist though, Edward, she knew everything about the band. She was a huge fan and had been since they had fallen onto the Seattle indie band scene almost two years ago. Swaying back and forth to the sensual melody she let the music cover her. The set was almost over and Bella felt disappointment coming over her, she had been to all the shows she could and had never met the band…or the man of her dreams.

"Come on, tonight's the night," Alice said slipping her hand into Bella's and pulling them away from the crowd.

"Wait what are you doing?" Bella demanded as she was drug through the people towards the back of the club.

"We're meeting the band," Said Alice with a devious smile.

"And how are we going to do that?" Bella demanded.

"We're going to wait until they come off stage and I'll introduce myself to Jasper and it'll be love at first sight," Alice said seriously as they came around to the side where the band exits the stage."Are you kidding me?!" Just as Bella was about to stalk away when the last note ended and the band began to come off stage, right by where she and Alice were standing. Unsurprisingly Jasper exited first and when his eyes roamed over Alice and her tiny body painted in tight black tress he was immediately struck, she sauntered up to him and held out her hand. Bella couldn't hear anything they said but Alice's giggle was clear enough.

"Unbelievable…" she muttered crossing her arms, feeling the soft black leather of her jacket against her hands.

"What is?" she heard a deep voice from behind her inquire, she sucked in a deep breath as the hair on the back of her neck stood up and she turned around slowly. Towering above her was her every sex fantasy come to life, smirking at her with dark eyes.

"Um my friend…" she stumbled pointing over her shoulder, his eyes glanced at Jasper and Alice before training on her. She felt her nipples harden under his gaze and he licked his lips as his eyes trailed over her body. Bella was hyper aware of herself from her old combats folded down at the ankle, the tight black jeans she was practically painted into and the grey and red band tee that she had forgone a bra under.

"So what's your name?" Edward asked smoothly tucking his hands into the pockets of his grey jeans.

"I'm Bella," she said smiling.

"Wanna hang out?" he asked simply cocking his head to the side and keeping his eyes on her face.

"Sure…" she replied with a smile he grabbed her hand and lead her down a hallway and into a green room where the rest of the band was gathered. He flopped down onto a thread bare couch and pulled her by the belt loops to sit in his lap.

"This is Bella everyone," he said as she settled onto his lap, his hands rested on her thighs, rubbing slowly back and forth. Bella waved and the rest of the group said a round of hellos.

More and more people seemed to show up as the minutes passed, and soon the room was filled with laughter and thick smoke. Someone handed Edward a joint and he took a slow drag, holding it and blowing it out slowly he brought his lips to her neck before whispering.

"I've seen you at the other shows…" she shuddered at the feel of his hot breath against her skin.

"Yeah?" she questioned.

"I think you're the hottest little thing I've ever seen," his hands slipped under her soft t-shirt to trail across her stomach.

Goosebumps rose across her chest and arms and she turned her head to look into his endless green eyes. His hand trailed out from under her shirt, up her spine to grip her neck through her mass of thick dark waves. He pulled her slowly to him, their mouths hovering over one another's before finally meeting in the sweetest of caresses. Heat sparked up Bella's spine and she shifted her body to straddle Edwards's lap, her hands buried in his hair as they kissed and kissed. She pressed herself closer to his hard body when his hands rested on her hips and his tongue reached out to intertwine with his. When Bella moaned and tugged on his hair in pleasure someone yelled out, "Get a room!" Edward flicked them off behind Bella's back before pulling back.

"What a good idea," he said huskily, Bella nodded and he picked her up and settled her on the ground before pulling her out of the room, catcalls and whistles following them. Edward pushed open the back door into the cool evening. He turned back and grinned at her before leading her over to a shiny black motorcycle. Picking up a helmet he settled it onto her head before swinging his leg over the bike and patting the back for her. The sight of him on the sleek machine was one of the sexiest things she had ever seen, she sucked in a breath before sitting behind him and grabbing him around the waist. Her front was flush against his back and she could feel his every breath as he started the engine and peeled out of the back ally. They rode under the star lit sky for only a few minutes before Edward pulled into an apartment complex. He parked the motorcycle and hastily led her into the building.

When they got in the elevator he pushed her against the wall.

"I can't keep my hands off of you," he said nipping at her neck as he pressed their bodies together.

"Then don't" she whispered back, he growled before sucking on her pulse point, she gasped in arousal her hips bucking against him just as the doors opened onto the correct floor. With surprising speed he pulled her down the hallway and led her into his apartment. As soon as they were inside he growled and pushed her against the door. Bella lifted his long sleeve plaid shirt off his torso, revealing his sleeve of tattoos on his right arm. She gave a soft mewl of pleasure at the sight as her hand traced each piece of art.

"Are you tatted baby," he asked huskily as he legs wrapped around his waist as he pressed her back against the door.

"Guess you'll just have to find out," she said deeply, he groaned and practically shed her jacket and shirt off in record time leaving her naked from the waist up. Edward groaned at the sight of her perky c-cup breasts bouncing and ready for him. He leaned down and took a hard pink nipple into his hot suckling mouth.

"Oh God," she moaned arching her back, thrusting her breasts into his willing mouth. He trailed kisses along her chest and up to her neck before claiming her mouth once again.

"Now Edward," she demanded her hips bucking against him.

"Now?" he said, "you sure…"

"Fucking now!" she demanded letting her legs drop from around his waist and kicking off her boots and hastily pulling her tight jeans down her long shapely legs. Edward did the same keeping his eyes on her tight little body, when they were both naked he kissed her again and this time when she wrapped her legs around his waist he was perfectly aligned to enter her. As they kissed once more he slid into her in one smooth stroke.

"Holy shit you're so tight and wet," Edward groaned as he began to thrust in and out in slow even strokes.

"Mmm you feel so good inside," she moaned arching her back, her hands gripping into his shoulders as he held her hips. Edward began to speed up, soon he was slamming into her, fucking her hard and fast against the wall.

"Yes yes yes, so good!" she screamed eagerly as he pressed into her again and again.

"you feel perfect baby, you're so sexy," he groaned he felt her pussy tighten as he spoke to her.

"You like it when I talk about how fucking hot you are, and how tight your pussy is around me right now…" he said into her ear nipping at her soft skin.

"Yes…I love it," she moaned her body shuddering as she felt the edge approaching.

"Cum for me Bella," he said and she obeyed, her first orgasm washing over her in waves and waves of pleasure. He continued to fuck her though it, making it go on forever. Letting her shaky legs down he kissed her deeply, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her tightly to him.

"More…" she said rubbing against him willingly.

"You are perfect," he said walking back towards the black leather couch. Bella moved out of his embrace before resting her hands on the back of the couch and bending over at the waist, shaking her tight round ass at him and looking back over her shoulder seductively.

"Fuck yes," he groaned coming up behind her and gripping her ass cheeks in his hands and kneading them roughly. He lined his cock up and pressed into her from behind she moaned loudly as he filled her already sensitive pussy up with his fat cock. With a firm grip on her hips he began to pound into her, watching her ass jiggle with every stroke. Bella let her head drop to rest on the back of the couch as he fucked her within an inch of her life.

"OH my god you're so fucking good!" she screamed he was hitting her g-spot over and over. Edward trailed one hand up her spine passing over the swan tattooed on her hip bone with a grin before wrapping his hand around her long wavy hair, pulling her up so that her back was arched taunt and he could see her tits bounce with every thrust.

"Yeah you love being fucked from behind, don't you?" he drawled pulling her hair to the perfect point of pleasure.

"I love it!" she screamed, "Harder please!" she begged.

Edward reared back and slammed into her again and again, the sound of their flesh smacking together rang loud in the room.

"Are you going to cum again baby?" he asked slapping her ass cheek lightly. Bella moaned loudly so he did it harder, the smack echoing in the room.

"Yeah yeah, I'm gunna-" she said incoherently as he repeatedly smacked her big ass. When Edward reached around and pinched her clit she screamed out his name and once again fell over the edge, her pussy clenching around his cock as she feel limp below him. Edward leaned forward and placed kisses on her spine, his still hard cock in her throbbing pussy.

"Come here," she said turning her head to kiss him, she slid off of his dick and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him deeply. They walked themselves to the couch and Edward's knees hit the back before he sat down abruptly. Bella followed gracefully, straddling him just like earlier in the evening. She reached between them and took his throbbing cock in her hand, he hissed as she slowly sunk back down onto him.

"You are an angel," he said as she rose and lowered herself onto his cock, picking up the pace until she was riding him like a pro. He gripped her ass cheeks pulling her onto him again and again. She threw her head back in pleasure and arched her back as he hit spots so deep inside her. Her c-cups tits bounced up and down as she rode him hard and fast.

"You're so wet and tight, and so damn hot riding me like a fucking cowgirl," he groaned using his thighs to lift up into her, pounding her hard.

"I can't believe you're going to make me cum…again…" she said breathily her chest heaving her body shaking and sweating as she grinded and writhed above him. "Come inside me Edward…please…" she begged and at the sound of her pleas he couldn't help himself. Gripping her hips tightly he pounded into her one, two, three, four times before spilling himself into her with a loud growl.

"Fuck yes!" he said as he felt her cum around him, her pussy milking his cock of his seed. When they were only bucking against each other in the aftershock she fell limp onto his chest. He laid them down on the couch and pulled a blanket over them.

"Hey Bella…" he said just as she was nodding off to sleep.

"Yeah?" she answered sleepily.

"Wanna get some coffee tomorrow?" he asked.

"Definitely." They both drifted off to sleep with smiles on their faces as they wrapped around each other.


End file.
